A Life Changing Moment
by ArtemisHarryAnimorphsfan96
Summary: This is a oneshot about what would happen if Raimundo overheard one of Kimiko's conversations with her U-bot-that just happened to be about him!  Romantic comedy, Raikim all the way, true blue through and through!


**A/N: I LOVE Raikim! I just finished re-watching the entire Xiaolin Showdown series on YouTube, and this idea popped into my head! There are a few spoilers, so if you haven't watched the entire series, you might not want to read this just yet. Anyway, enjoy, and please review! Oh, and by the way, this is in Raimundo's POV.**

I was walking through the temple like I owned it, the way I usually do, on my way to my room. I wanted to grab my iPod and listen to my favorite tunes from Brazil. But then I heard something else-something better than music.

"Oh, my little mini-me. I love talking to you. I can tell you anything. You really get me!"

I smiled. Kimiko was talking to her U-bot. How cute. Wait a second. I'm a boy from Brazil-I don't find anything cute! I was about to continue on my way when I heard something interesting.

"I can't believe that he still hasn't asked me out! We've known each other for years, and he still hasn't made his move!" Kimiko sounded exasperated.

"Boys," sighed her U-bot. "They're clueless!"

This caught my attention. Who could Kimiko be crushing on so badly? A guy from her old neighborhood? Someone she had met during a quest? A villain, maybe? Girls were always falling for the bad boys.

"I mean, we see each other every day. We train together. We've shared our biggest wins and losses. We've _saved the world_ together! You'd think that he'd take a hint already!"

Wait, she was talking about one of the other Xiaolin Dragons! But which one? I knew that I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I had to make sure that I didn't pummel the wrong guy into the ground.

"I mean, I know that there's been some chemistry between us since we first met, but he doesn't seem to notice! I've given him all of the signs, and he still has no idea that I like him as more than a friend!"

I couldn't think of Clay and Kimiko having chemistry-I had never even seen them hug! But it seemed like Kimiko gave Omi a hug for everything he did! That had to be it-the signs! And even though Omi blushed every time, it never really got through his thick skull that when a girl hugs you, she likes you. So it was cheese ball head. My first thought was, _I'll kill him. _My second thought was, _Poor Kimiko! Crushin' on a dimwit with an ego the size of Texas who can't get the message! She deserves someone better than him!_ My next thought was, _Why am I thinking all of this? _I had no idea where those thoughts had come from. Omi was my friend. Sure, he had a big head, but he was also loyal, trustworthy, and one of the best warriors I had ever met! My thoughts were quickly interrupted.

"I've even kissed him _twice _in front of the rest of the team! Okay, they were pecks on the cheek, but how can a guy not understand that?"

What? When had that happened? How could I have missed that?

"Okay, I get that he's our leader, and that if we do get together, then he could be accused of showing favoritism. But come on! We could work that out!"

For a second, my mind went blank. What was she talking about? Omi wasn't our leader. I had a brief image of Master Fung, but the it hit me. She had been talking about me. Before I could expand on that thought, a voice that sounded way too close spoke up.

"Kimiko, he is outside of your room."

The next sound could only be described as a fiery shriek of horror. A beautiful fiery shriek of horror.

Kimiko came flying out of her room. "What did you hear?" she demanded, and it looked like her head would burst into flames. I began to fear for my life.

"N-n-nothing?" It was more of a question than an answer.

She glared at me, waiting for the truth. I took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I heard everything but you don't need to worry because I won't tease you or anything and the truth is that I actually really, really like you a lot and I don't know why I never saw it before but I've always had feelings for you since the day I met you, and even when I turned evil and went over to the Heylin side with Wuya and I had every game I could ever want plus a really nice car I was really lonely and all I could think of was you and how everything would be much more fun with you and I kind of missed Omi and Clay and Dojo and even Master Fung, too, but my thoughts never left you, and I have dreams about you-and I can't believe I just said that-and I love your hair and the way it changes every day but looks beautiful, and your eyes are fierce but captivating and beautiful, and how you're amazingly smart, and the way you don't take anything from anyone but how you're so sweet and kind and beautiful, and I know that when we're together, and especially when you kissed me on the cheek, I felt something that I can only describe as love!"

By the end of this, I was out of breath and felt like I might pass out. I looked at Kimiko, starting to wonder if I had said the right thing or if I should continue to fear for my life. Her expression was blank and hard to read. After a long silence, she finally spoke in a whisper.

"Rai... is that true?"

"Of course. I'd never lie about that." As I looked at her, I saw her eyes soften, and I finally saw the sign. I leaned forward, keeping my eyes locked on hers'. I paused a centimeter from her mouth, our foreheads touching. She closed the distance, standing on her tiptoes, and we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her thin waist as she put her hands on the back of my neck. It started out slowly, but heated up. I picked her up easily, our lips never breaking contact. It must have been at least ten minutes before we were interrupted. My only thought was, _too soon_.

"Hey, hey, kids. Slow down there! The forces of evil aren't taking over the world tomorrow!" That was Dojo, of course.

"You go, partner!" said Clay, grinning from ear to ear.

"The doggies are howling now!" called Omi.

I was guessing that he had meant to wolf whistle.

"Can't we ever get some privacy?" Kimiko asked, but she didn't seem too upset. She had a slight blush on her cheeks, and I could only guess that I had a matching complexion. We all laughed, and I knew then that the rest of my life would never be the same-in a good way.


End file.
